


Bad girl (Edward/fem!Reader/Oswald)

by Callendra



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callendra/pseuds/Callendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spend a quiet evening with Oswald and Edward... well, until you start getting horny and you drag them along with you down a path of naughtiness. (spoilers season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad girl (Edward/fem!Reader/Oswald)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This was based on a kinky confession => "I really really want to have Oswald spank me and tell me how much of a bad girl I’ve been, while having Edward watch and pleasure himself" on this delicious tumblr : http://kinkygothamconfessions.tumblr.com/post/143682434336/i-really-really-want-to-have-oswald-spank-me-and  
> Set in the future, so spoilers!  
> I hope you will enjoy it!  
> (y/n) = your name ; (h/c) = hair colour

9pm. You were sitting on a very comfortable sofa in the little boudoir of the Van Dahl mansion. Soft classical music was playing in the background and the fire was crackling softly in the hearth, spreading a peaceful ambiance. Yet, the tension was increasing between you and the two men you were sipping an exquisite Riesling with. Edward's dark gaze was going back and forth from you to your lover. Although he was silent on his armchair, his eyes were sparkling with malice and amusement and a little smirk was dancing on his full lips. Next to you on the couch, Oswald was far from showing the same expression. Indeed, his face was reflecting a mix of irritation and frustration: lips pursed, jaw tensed, eyes slightly narrowed as he twirled the wine in his glass. You had yet again given a witty and dirty hint of how you wanted this little reunion to end. Was it the wine or the presence of those devilishly clever and handsome men? Both, most definitely. You could feel a tingling sensation rising in your lower belly at the thought of what they could do to you, and you to them.

It wasn't the first time you had this kind of little evening together since Edward broke out of Arkham and Oswald took his throne back. It wouldn't be the first time that it would end in sweat and curses, pulsating clit and throbbing cocks. And knowing how possessive the King of Gotham was over you, it had surprised you and the master of riddles both. Yet, since the moment you had seen them together, it had been clear to you how deep was the bond between them. If he'd ever consider sharing you with someone, it would be with the man who brought him back from the pit of perdition he was falling into after his disgrace. He hadn't followed his advice as you were obviously very dear to Oswald, but Penguin had risen and he was more vicious than ever. At first it had wounded his ego, but now Edward couldn't be less bothered really... especially after the dreadful visit of his “feathered friend”. And better yet, it led to some interesting nights. But tonight, it seemed that your and Oswald's wishes were facing a discordance. You were poking the dragon here, and taking the risk to get burned in its wake. Oh it was so worth it. You were about to speak up again when he forcefully laid the glass down on the table and swiftly lifted his hand to silence you. You flinched softly and Edward's stare grew more intense, intrigued.

“(y/n)... my sweet! Your wishes didn't go unnoticed, I assure you, but you are disturbing the serenity of this evening.” he stated firmly, his annoyance clear in his voice and his little glare. You words had been creating dirty pictures in his mind, and he was starting to have a hard time controlling his body. “Excuse her behaviour, my old friend, you know how persistent she can be.” he added, turning to Edward.

A mischievous grin spread on the Riddler's full lips. “Oh I know, Oswald, but I feel like doing quite the opposite.” he retorted. He leaned forward, smiling widely as his gaze once again travelled between the two of you. “Let us give her what she wants.” He could feel his own arousal growing; not only from your suggestion, but from the anger and confidence in his friend's blue-green eyes. He radiated power. To see him like this was a turn on.

First Oswald just stared at his friend with slightly narrowed eyes, but it didn't take much long for the gleam in his brown gaze to infect him. He was getting aroused, and his two guests wanted this. A low chuckle rose from his throat and his intense gaze turned back to you, a sneer on his lips. A spark of arousal hit your core, and already it was starting to itch with desire.

“Very well, I can only oblige and satisfy the wishes of my guests. But this won't be without consequences, my dear.” he assured before he suddenly stood up. And with no other words he quickly made his way to a corner of the sitting room, helping himself with his penguin cane.

Your now lustful gaze followed your lover for a second, before you turned back to Edward. Although he remained silent as he returned your glance, his wicked expression was saying 'How exciting! Let's see what happens now...'. You bit your lip, smirking at him with impatience. You heard Oswald's characteristic steps approaching with whatever he needed to get from the sculpted drawer. Whatever it was, Edward's widening grin was enough to tell you that it would be kinky. You turned to the King of Gotham to discover a paddle in his right hand and a silk scarf in the other. Your breathing got heavier with anticipation.

“Strip for us (y/n)... since you are so eager for sexual gratification tonight.” his tone was still firm, but it no longer bore the same annoyance. He was eager to play along now.

“Yes, my King.” you agreed just above a whisper and stood, smiling lustfully at your lover.

You stepped away from the couch and stopped between the two men, next to the wooden coffee table. You could see and feel their eyes on your body, feeding your excitation and your confidence. You wanted them hard and feverish for you by the time you were nude. You would make a good show for them. Swaying your hips gracefully, you ran your palms down your neck to the sides of your bosom. Eyeing Oswald seductively, you pressed your breasts together, before you moved your hands down your hips. His intense blue-green gaze was burning into you, his lips slightly parted as he started to pant softly. You grabbed the hem of your top and finally rolled it up over your head, revealing your black and blue bra to them, enhancing your breasts perfectly. You turned to face Edward then, and you grinned at him before you bent forward, your back arching. You rotated your hips gently, knowing that your lover's gaze was on your bum, and pushed your skirt down your legs. Looking up, you saw the Riddler licking his lips as he admired your cleavage. A bulge was forming beneath his dark grey pants.

Edward's gaze remained on your covered mounds for a few seconds, savouring the sight. He could feel his body heating up along with his sex hardening. _How lucky are you that he shares his naughty girl with you, really..._ “How lucky indeed.” he agreed. His gaze shifted to Oswald, who's eyes were fixed on your butt, his grip tight around the paddle and the silk. He was starting to wonder when his friend was going to snap... any second now.

A growl came out from behind you, and within seconds you heard a thud beside you and felt a strong grip around your hair, pulling your head backward. You drew in a sharp breath. “You never stop teasing, my dirty minx, do you?” he hissed in your ear. Pressing against your back as he was, you could feel his erection pushing against your bum. You were so wet already. “Very well then...”

Swiftly and roughly, Oswald unclasped your bra and dropped it to the ground. You felt his strong grip around your forearms, pulling them behind your back. For a second the silk felt like a caress on your skin, before it tightened around your wrists, locking your hands together. By now, you were panting and softly shivering from excitement. He span you so you were facing the sofa and pushed down on your shoulders. Your knees met the carpet with a muffled noise and a new gasp from your lips. His hand pressed on your nape and a second later your chest was pinned against the cold wooden table. His slightly wide eyes trailed down your naked back, towards your still covered ass. What a sight you were, really. He pushed your panties down, revealing your tempting round flesh.

Edward leaned forward and pushed his glasses up his nose as he contemplated you. From where he was, he had a great view of your right side. His brown gaze retraced the curve of your pushed up bum, admiring how the firelight licked your bare skin. Enticing. His trousers were becoming way too constricting now. You cheek pressed against the table, you watched as he freed his gorgeous erection. You exhaled a bit shakily as his hand reached down for it and he started to pump himself. You could feel Oswald moving behind you, but your attention was on the master of riddles for now. Your eyes rose to his face, to his open mouth smiling hungrily, to his dark gaze filled with lust.

“Aa-ah!” You flinched as a burning pain radiated through your flesh. You knew it was to come, and yet you hadn't really prepared yourself for it. It made it even more exciting. Your pussy clenched around nothing, begging to be filled. You tensed unconsciously, holding onto your hands.

Towering over you, Oswald was taking in the sight of your reddening skin where the paddle had left its mark. This only sent a wave of arousal down to his hard cock. It was straining against his clothes, but for now he would just focus on you. His gaze lowered to your glistening pussy, followed a second as a drop of your juices leaked down your inner thigh. He turned to Edward.

“If you could see how flustered she is from this little game...” he cooed huskily.

“Oh no need to see it, I know...” Ed assured, licking his lips again.

Another slapping sound echoed in the room, followed by your little scream. Both your cheeks were equally red and tormented, leaving you a little needier. You wanted Oswald to discard the paddle and fill you up to the hilt to pound into you wildly. You were on the verge of begging for it. Yet his voice rose before yours.

“Do you know what a bad girl you are, my dear (y/n)?” He landed the paddle on your butt again, and watched how it made your flesh wave softly, while you jumped and cried out.

“Yes... my King...” you whispered, biting your lip, goosebumps rising on your skin.

“We should punish you for this... for all this teasing...” he pursued, his piercing gaze going from your backside to your face. Edward's smirk grew a little wider.

“Yes... please, my King... punish me...” you were so turned on by all this... bent over on this coffee table, in the middle of the room, compelled to carry out those brilliant men's every whim.

“Uh uh!” he sang-song. “But you see, my little minx, this is not truly a punishment if you are enjoying it...” he objected, shrugging and lifting his hand emphatically. “What do you think, my old friend, should we be merciful?”

A low chuckle erupted from Edward's lips. “I come as a last resort when all else falls, if I am moving enough, I can melt the coldest heart. The Master wants to hear me from his slave's mouth... what am I?” he grinned expectantly, his voice breathy and deeper from arousal.

A wicked grin curled Oswald's lips. “Hum... yes maybe... maybe if you plead well enough for it.”

“Please! My King, I am begging you! I won't tease so much again!” You would probably just start crying with frustration and despair if they decided to leave you here. But gladly, it seemed that Edward was on your side, and that he was dragging Oswald into it with him.

The paddle collided with your left buttock again, harder. “Promises, my dear... how worthy are they in the mouth of such a bad girl? We'll see if you behave tonight... then perhaps, you will be allowed to come.”

You heard a deep moan coming out of Ed's lips. You squirmed on the table to adjust your position and looked back up at him. His tip was oozing with pre-cum and every time his thumb reached it, he smeared it all over his cock. Shivers of pleasure were coursing through his shaft, leading him slowly closer to an orgasm. You jumped again, your chest rubbing on the table, as Oswald landed the fourth strike on your right cheek. Then you heard the thud again and the next thing you felt was your lover's warm hand on your sore skin. You let out a quiet moan. He ran his long fingers on your heated skin, loving to feel your muscles contracting softly. Suddenly, compassion for your suffering rose in his chest and he bent over to place a kiss on your left cheek. His palms reached for your thighs and slowly and gently slid up to your hips. You closed your eyes, revelling in his soft and soothing touch.

Fed up with this angle, Edward stood from the armchair, his twitching cock still in his hand. He took place right in front of you, his gaze roaming on your body from your squished breasts to your pushed up backside. He grinned and resumed his stroking. Oswald looked up at his friend and smirked. He picked up the half empty glass of wine and straightened. He took a quick sip, before he looked down at you again. His smile turned more mischievous as it gave him an idea. He grabbed your bound hands and held your arms against the middle of your back and he tilted the glass above the base of your bum to let one long drop of wine leak down your back. As it nearly reached the middle of your spine he ran his tongue up the trail, groaning softly at the mixed taste of your skin and the Riesling. Your breathless moan made his cock twitch in his pants. Growing hungrier and possessive, he sank his teeth into the top of your cheek. You whined loudly, biting your lip. Although he didn't draw blood, he left a deep mark on your skin. He disregarded the glass and straightened, this time opening his pants to free his erection.

“You are such a sight (y/n)... submitted to us like this.” Edward cooed from the sofa. A delighted chuckle escaped his lips as a new slapping sound echoed in the room. It had felt different this time, more intimate and arousing, to be spanked by his bare hand.

“Yes, indeed, my bad little minx...” Oswald agreed before he struck you again, utterly satisfied by the warmth sensation spreading through his palm and the mark it left on your skin. His hands then took hold of your hair and your upper arm. He lifted you up, turning your head so you looked up at Edward. “Give him a good show...”

You stared up at Edward. His cock was only a few feet in front of your face... so close from your mouth. The position was uncomfortable: it was straining on your neck and your knees were starting to hurt, and yet you loved it. Your chest was now completely exposed to his lustful dark eyes, and arched like this, you were giving such a show indeed. But he wanted more now. He picked up the penguin cane and pressed its handle under your chin, smirking. You felt the grip around your hair vanishing.

“As our dear King said earlier, if you show enough devotion you might get what you crave for... What do you want, (y/n)?” he teased.

You didn't even hesitate, glancing down at his engorged shaft once and then back into his eyes. “I want your cock in my mouth! Please, Sir! Please let me make you come with my tongue and my lips!” You begged, panting softly.

A low chuckle came from behind you. “What a beautiful song of despair you are singing to us...” He gazed up at Edward, and they both exchanged a knowing look and a dirty grin.

“Your wish is granted...” Edward stated before he removed the cane from your chin.

“Thank you, Sir! Thank you, my King!” you exclaimed eagerly.

Oswald laid you down on the table and loosened the silk scarf before he took his throbbing cock in his hand, stroking himself while he watched his friend's next action. As arousing as it was, you were relieved to be allowed to use your hands again. For their own benefit really. The Riddler gripped the edge of the coffee table and brought it closer to the sofa, eliciting a gasp from you. Finally, you could smell the scent of his sex and this only made your mouth water with desire. His fingers threaded through your (h/c) hair. You closed your eyes and smiled, before you wrapped your fingers around his cock engulfed it into your warm and soft mouth. Behind you, the Penguin was staring intensely at the two of you. The two people who could leave him febrile with lust.

In this position, bobbing your head was quite difficult. So you settled for hollowing your cheeks and sucking, swirling your tongue around his sensitive skin. You set a steady pace on the base of his cock. The pants and little grunts coming from Edward's parted lips were a very satisfied melody to your ears. Your core was really starting to demand attention now, aching badly. As if he had heard your silent call, Oswald began to stroke your dripping pussy. He pushed two fingers inside you, groaning at the deliciously warm and wet sensation around them. You moaned with pleasure and need around Ed's cock and felt his grip tightening around your hair. Spurn on by both their gestures, you relaxed your throat and took him deeper. You could feel your King's fingers crooking and scissoring inside you. A loud and hoarse gasp fell from his lips. You pulled out to catch you breath, but only got a second before the pain rose anew on your bum. This time, Oswald had enough.

He pulled his fingers out of you and greedily sucked them clean of your juices. You took a sharp breath in, knowing what would come next. You only got time to relax your walls before his hard cock penetrated you to the hilt in a swift thrust. You cried out, both in pain and pleasure, clenching around him as he stretched you out suddenly. He waited only a couple of seconds, actually just to savour the sensation around him, before he started to rock his hips. First the pain lingered, but you were so turned on that it was just enhancing your pleasure. Soon, it completely blended into it and left you only with shivers of ecstasy.

Focusing on pleasuring Edward was trickier now as Oswald's thrusts efficiently distracted you from your task. Yet you were giving your best. You would soon receive his tasty gift. Your moans of pleasure made your voice vibrate around his cock, intensifying the blissful sensations. As he came closer and closer to his release, he started to thrust into your mouth, growling, his mouth wide open in a grin. _You should find one especially for you..._ “She is perfect...”

Your walls were clenching and unclenching around your King's hard length. You could feel yourself getting shoved forward every time he pounded back into you. Every time Ed's cock reached deeper into your mouth. Oswald was growing wild with his rising pleasure. Loud grunts were leaving his open mouth. His fingers were digging into your hips, sure to leave bruises. One of them moved down your thigh to find your clit and started to rub. You were getting so close. Oswald's gaze moved up from your body to lock into his friend's dark one. For a moment they stared at each other intensely, smirking lustfully.

A few more thrusts, a few more licks of your tongue and Edward was reaching his peak. He pulled out of your mouth just in time to spill his hot semen all over your face. Some of it ended in your open mouth, and you greedily swallowed. Your own orgasm was taunting you now, but you still had to beg for it. So you did, you pleaded for your lover and King to let you come. This was all he needed to climax: to feel your walls tightening and pulsating around his cock. So he agreed. You closed your eyes and gave into the pleasure. You came in a loud moan, tensing and shuddering. Panting, Edward witnessed your rapture with fascination. Oswald's cock throbbed inside you, and he filled you up with his cum.

Exhausted, he pulled out of you and mustered the strength left in him to wobble to the armchair. He flopped onto it, closing his eyes. Lying limp on the table, you were grinning to yourself. You remained silent a moment to give your heart the chance to calm down, much like your boys. When you opened your eyes you were rewarded with Oswald's now peaceful and relaxed expression. You smirked softly.

“This is when you love me the most...” you stated, your voice a bit hoarse from your moaning. Oswald opened his blue-green eyes and flashed you a questioning look. Although you didn't see it, Edward was watching you intently. “... when I am a bad girl.”

A smirk took over his thin lips and he looked up at his friend. Edward could only return his approving grin. Neither of them replied to your words, but their expressions were eloquent enough to let you know how much you were right.

 


End file.
